Lonesome Girl
by iIce
Summary: Alaya Scott is forced to move to La Push just after her sister got out of rehab, with overprotective parents, a crazy sister, stupid legends and a boy with the most addicting eyes she doesn’t know what to do anymore.Falling in love wasn't part of the plan
1. Tomorrow

_**Lonesome Girl **_

_**Summary: **__ Alaya Scott is forced to move to La Push just after her sister got out of rehab, with overprotective parents, a crazy sister, stupid legends and a boy with the most addicting eyes she doesn't know what to do anymore._

_Enjoy!_

_iIce _

_------------ _

I walked into our new home, Washington, La Push and sighed. Yes, we had moved from New York City after my sister Lisa got out of rehab and kicked out of school. Of course my parents don't know any of this, they think Lisa went to a music camp on the other side of the state and got expelled because she was protecting one of her friends, even if she got busted getting drunk at school.

The house was nice; there was a ground floor and a top floor. On the ground floor there was a living room with two couches and a TV then if you went straight past it you entered the kitchen, which had a round table with four chairs. In the back there was a master's bedroom, which would obviously belong to my parents; it had a double bed, bathroom and two closets.

On the top floor there was a bed room for me and one for my sister, hers was bigger, since she used up so much more space than I did, we both shared a bathroom, it had connecting doors so that we didn't actually have to leave our rooms.

We all got settled in quickly and went to bed, school started tomorrow and we all had to be ready.

--

I got up the next day, I put on a hair of skinny jeans and an Abercrombie T-Shirt with my favorite hoody, I grabbed my school bag, I had gotten my school books send to NYC, and set off downstairs to grab some toast.

"Good Morning." Said Katie, my mom, but I never called her that, I just felt more comfortable calling my parents by their names.

I smiled at her and grabbed a buttered toast and walked towards the door "Why don't you ask your sister for a ride?" she asked "She's not feeling too well." I said, it wasn't true, Lisa was still asleep and I didn't want to wake her it wouldn't make a difference anyways school was just a ten minute walk away.

I walked into La Push high into the reception, there were people everywhere, I ignored everyone and walked to the old lady sitting behind the desk "Hello, I'm new." The lady looked up, her glasses at the tip of her nose nearly falling off "Of course, you must be-" she looked at a sheet of paper "Alaya Scott." She said finally handing me my schedule "Your buildings are here, here and here." She circled different parts of a map in hot pink then went back to a magazine that she had started to read.

I took off towards my first class, English, amazingly enough I got there without getting lost. As I entered there were only a few people there, who included a group of boys, that all looked similar with a girl, she smiled at me as I walked to the back of the classroom.

Soon enough the classroom started to fill up, I was lucky, the teacher only made stand up while calling my name, I didn't have to say anything about myself. The class continued about different novelist and why they became famous, half way through class a boy crashed into the door then opened it "Sorry Mr. Schmidt, I forgot the way." He said "Yes, you do that a lot Embry, now sit down and be quiet." He did as told and sat at the desk in front of me, before he sat down he looked at me and winked. I stared at him, he had the most amazing eyes.

As I walked to my next class, the group of boys got together with Embry and clapped him on the back congratulating him for something. I shrugged it off trying to think about my nest class, Biology, but I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind.

"Hello." I jumped and looked around, a girl with black hair that went just over her shoulders had come to walk beside me "I'm Kim." She smiled at me "Hi." I said smiling back, I wasn't used to people coming up to me but she seemed nice enough "What have you got next?" she asked "Biology then Math." I answered, her smile got bigger "That's great me too."

I learned that Kim's last name was Connweller and that she was dating Jared, one of the tall boys in my English class. She was extremely nice and shy, she rarely talked about herself and was very polite. We became quick friends she invited me to sit with her at lunch and I gladly accepted, it saved me having to sit by myself.

At lunch I was introduced to Collin, Brady, Jared, Jacob and Embry, I looked tiny next to them, they were all from the ages of sixteen to eighteen. Embry was seventeen like me, I looked into his eyes and was surprised all over again, a wave of passion overcame me and I forced myself to look away and talk to Kim.

As the day passed slowly all I could think of were Embry's chocolate brown eyes, I walked out of school pushing my right sided fringe of blonde hair out of my face, while doing that I walked into a wall and fell to the floor dropping my math books, "Sorry." Said the wall, wait what? Walls don't talk. I looked up and found Embry bending down with me to pick up my books "That's okay." I said after momentarily being distracted by his eyes…again.

He passed me my last book and stood up "That was totally my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" "I wasn't looking either, I'm fine." He flashed an amazing smile at me "Bye Alaya." Called Kim walking away with Jared "Come on man, we're going to be late again." Called Jared to Embry after shortly waving at me.

"See you tomorrow." Said Embry before jogging towards Jared and Kim, he smiled at me once more before I started walking away too.

Tomorrow eh? I couldn't wait; I would get to see him tomorrow, his eyes, and his brilliant smile.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

----

Hope you liked it.

Please read and review =)

If you do, I shall update every second Sunday =)

Xx iIce


	2. It's A Wolf Thing

_Hey it's me =)_

_I hope you liked the last chapter, so here's another one=)_

_If I get enough reviews I will update._

_Please read and review =)_

_Xxx_

_iIce_

_---_

When I said that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, I wasn't lying. Turns out it was going to be like that every day. Every morning I would wake up and I would be happy to go to school, I got to see Kim and Embry and Seth (Who was introduced to me later that week).

Well, the first week of school passed and it turned out that school was pretty boring. Everywhere around the world teachers went on and on and on about how their subject was the only important one, and how it was the most important thing that we passed _their_ class.

I spent most of my time drawing in class; it was the only thing I could really do. At lunch I would sit with everyone else, and next to Embry. After school every day he would also walk me home or to work, which ever.

I started working in a Forks Dance Studio a few days after I started school. It was nice; I got to teach people what I loved doing and I would get paid well for it.

But, every time I would end up in front of my house door I would see my sister peering out her window starring at us. Embry always smiled at her and waved, while she just kept smirking. And when he would kiss my cheek as good-bye, a mischievous sparkle flashed through her eyes.

"Come here." Said Lisa one day, as I came back from school. It had been a month since I'd started going (Lisa on the other hand had only attended class twice). She pulled me aside into the living room "So, who is he?" she asked eagerly "Who?" I asked "That guy, the really hot one, tall, dark skinned." "Embry." I said with a shrug and stood up and walked to my room. Throwing my bag on the floor I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and looked at myself.

I wasn't pretty, but I wasn't ugly either. I wasn't smart, but I wasn't stupid either. I wasn't popular, but I wasn't a loser either. I was in the middle. How could Embry ever like me, when I was middle class and he was like a god at the very top of the hierarchy?

I was brought out of my thought when my phone buzzed, I looked at it. "**Hang out tomorrow?**" It was from Embry. "_Sure._" I wrote back and put my phone down not expecting another text, but one came. "**Bonfire after that, RSVP ******" Bonfire…I could go I guess "_Sure thing._"

I went and did my homework until Katie called me down for dinner. It was now or never. "Katie." I started sitting down. "My friend invited me to hang out tomorrow; I'll be leaving at like twelve."

Katie and Lisa looked at me. "What?" I asked annoyed. "You have friends?" asked Lisa sounding surprised "Urgh." I pushed away my plate of dinner and ran up to my room.

I spent the night lying awake thinking about tomorrow, wondering what was going to happen. I walked into the bathroom around twelve at night but found the door locked. "Open up, now!" I hissed. I heard the lock snap open and saw Lisa walk into her bedroom. "What are you doing up?" I asked. "None of your business." She said closing the door behind her. I shook my head and was about to lock the door when I saw something pink in the trash. I picked it up. "No way!" I breathed. It was a pregnancy test. Lisa could not be pregnant, because there was no one there to get her pregnant.

I switched on the light to see the result, just then the door slammed open "Alaya Taylor Scott, switch that light of now and go to bed." Katie was standing there, sleep still in her eyes, but I didn't miss the fury in them. I hid the test behind my back, apologized, and switched the light off. "Bed now!" I dropped the test back into the trash hoping she wouldn't notice and left for my room again.

The next day I was about to walk out of the door when Lisa came towards me. "What did you see yesterday?" she demanded. "I don't know; what wasn't I supposed to see?" I replied. "You'd better not tell anyone." She said forcefully. "Oh trust me I won't. I mean, after all, it's none of my business if you get knocked up." I turned on my heel and stormed out of the house.

Embry was leaning against the opposite house when I came out. He immediately came towards me when he saw me. As I hugged him, I ignored Lisa from the door watching us. "Let's go." He said smiling and walking next to me. "So are we meeting the others?" I asked out of plain curiosity. His relaxed face turned into a frown for a second, but then went back to normal. "No, actually I wanted to-" he hesitated. "Show you something." I nodded and smiled at him.

We walked to La Push beach and then into the forest. As he led the way deeper and deeper into the forest, I was still completely at ease. I trusted Embry, with my life if it had to be. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at me as we both sat down on a nearby fallen log. Embry took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Alaya, you've heard of the Quileute legends right?" I watched him warily. "Heard of them, yes." He sighed in frustration "What if I told you that the legends were real?" I chuckled. "I'd ask for some proof." It was easy, all it was, was fiction. That's why it was called a legend: no one knew if it was true, and I doubted that it was.

He stared at me. "Seriously?" He asked. I shrugged playing along "Sure." He gave me a quick smile before standing up and heading deeper into the woods. "Wait here." I did as told and waited. As I did so, I heard a ripping sound and saw a shadow stepped out of the woods. "Embry?" I asked nervously. "Embry, this isn't funny." As I looked closer I saw a dog, but it was huge! I blinked quickly and realized that it wasn't a dog, but a wolf! "Embry!" I shouted. I was starting to get scared; the wolf was coming towards me.

The wolf whined once and looked at me. His eyes, they were beautiful, the exact same color of Embry's… Then it hit me. "No way." I muttered taking a step back. The wolf was grey with black spots but had the same eyes as Embry, the ones that I melted in every time I saw them. It edged towards me and I didn't back of this time, but held out my hand wanting to touch it.

It wasn't an "it", this was Embry! I shook my head trying to realize this. He pushed his head under my hand carefully, as if not wanting to scare me. I felt myself relax as soon as his fur touched me. "Is this really you, Embry?" I asked, he nodded and barked. I sighed and gently rubbed the top of his head. Soon enough he ran back into the woods; another ripping sound echoed in the woods and Embry came running out back in shorts and t-shirt.

He looked at me uncertain. "Well, say something." He begged, looking worried, or frightened, I couldn't tell which. "Okay." I said smiling. "What?" he asked confused. "Okay, I can live with it." He didn't stop staring at me, surprise etched on his face. "What did you expect?" I asked laughing. "I don't know… definitely some running maybe screaming." I giggled. "Ouch Embry. That hurts; you don't think much of me do you?" His face turned into a smile as he embraced me, extremely hard. "Embry, need to breathe." He let go of me, quickly checking if I was alright. "So was that it, or should I brace myself for more?" I asked sitting down again. "Well…" he wrinkled his nose as if smelling something horrible. "I'll explain some things first, as you probably realized, I'm a werewolf also known as a shape shifter."

He explained to me that they existed to protect the land of La Push from vampires. Bad vampires, (apparently not all of them were evil), and that the whole group that ate lunch with us were werewolves too. He told me that there were two packs. One with Jacob in command, the one that he was in, and one with Sam in command, everyone else was in that pack.

"There's also this thing called imprinting." Said Embry. Wow more to deal with. "Okay?" I replied, confused. "It's sort of like love at first sight. When a werewolf finds his imprint… it's like the whole world changes. It's not gravity that holds him down anymore, but that person. That person becomes their reason to live. It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." I looked at him, surprised he could explain in so much detail. "Wow." I mumbled, before perking up to listen to him. "I imprinted on you." He said slowly avoiding my eyes.

I blinked, surprised. He… imprinted on me? He… fell in love with me? Seriously?

I thought for a minute. Okay, so I was just sucked into a world of werewolves, vampires, and legends… that aren't actually legends. So, I had to make a choice. I could accept it and be with Embry for the rest of my life… or I could not accept it and be normal for the rest of my life. Well it didn't seem like a hard decision. "I choose you." I said to him. "If me having to accept that you're a werewolf, means that I can be with you, then I'll do it." Though he looked surprised at first, a warm smile spread on his face and he laughed. "You realize that you're really strange for not running away and screaming?" he asked still laughing. "I'm cool that way." We laughed together and he led me back out of the woods.

"So this bonfire, how does it work?" I asked. "Well, Seth and Leah are coming, and I think Jared might be coming with Kim too, even though he's not actually invited. He probably invited himself like always. Jacob's gonna be there with Renesmee, and Quil with Claire." He thought for a minute "Sue, Seth's mom, is gonna be there to with Jacob's dad and Quil Sr." He added as an afterthought; "So, want to go out for some coffee?" He asked. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I need to get home. My sister's not doing so well." I replied, "But I'll come to the bonfire tonight." I said walking towards my street. "I'll pick you up, just to make sure you don't get lost." Embry waved. I smiled at him.

I walked into my house and saw everyone sitting around the table, tension clearly in the air. "Alaya, why don't you sit down?" Said Charlie, my father. "I'll stand, thanks." I said, suspicious. "What's going on?" I asked pretty sure that this had something to do with Lisa. "We have a problem." Stated Katie. "We aren't sure if you've figured this out, but Lisa is sick a lot, and we think it would be best to send her to a doctor." I stared at them. "Okay?" I asked, confused. "Have you noticed anything different about your sister?" Asked Katie. "No." I stated looking at Lisa. And again, I was keeping her secret. So now she wasn't only a drunkie but she was pregnant too. What a good sister I am. Or maybe I just don't know how to say no.

At seven there was a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs, hoping I could get there before anyone else. I did. Embry stood there smiling, in a shirt, shorts, and shoes. "Are you gonna let me in?" He asked crossing his arms with a grin. "Better not." I replied. My parents are way to overprotective. It would be a big mistake if they knew I was leaving with a guy, just to meet other guys.

His smile grew wider as he pushed passed me into the house. "Big mistake." I muttered. "Oh, is there a show?" asked Lisa from the top of the stairs. "Shut it Preggers." I hissed, but my parents had already heard and come out of the kitchen.

"Hello." Said Katie confused. "Who are you?" Asked Charlie. "Charlie that was rude." Katie said quietly. "Embry, sir. I'm taking your daughter to meet a couple of our friends tonight." He said holding out his hand. My dad stared at his hand until it Embry stuffed it into his pocket. "Nice to meet you." Said Katie happily. "Are you her boyfriend?" asked Charlie, again, extremely impolite. "A friend, Charlie, just a friend." I muttered "Let's go." I was about to pull Embry away when Charlie grabbed hold of his arm. "I think we should go over a couple rules." He said "No need, now let him go." I said, I hated it when they started this. The one time they actually try to be parents, is always the wrong time. "I think there is a need." Stated Katie "Run." I muttered sarcastically "I'll bring her back by ten, safely." He promised "Right, now let's go."

By the time we got into his car my parents were watching our every move. "I'm sorry." I stated as we drove away. "That's fine, I understand." Embry reassured me. "Don't pretend too; they're way too overprotective because they think that they can actually protect us." I replied, annoyed. "They can." Stated Embry, confused. "No they can't, it's too late now." I retorted. "Your family isn't that messed up." Embry sighed. "Not my family, but my sister definitely." He stared at me, and I knew that he would demand an explanation later.

As we got out of the car at a clearing he took my hand. "By the way, don't freak out, but Renesmee and Bella are going to be here." I stared at him, pretending to understand. "Vampires." He explained. "Nice vampires, they only drink animal blood." I rolled my eyes. "Wow, that makes me feel so much safer." I muttered sarcastically. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He said seriously, squeezing my hand.

When we got to the cliff, night had fallen already. I saw people sitting around the fire talking and laughing. As we got closer I recognized everyone, except for three adults and a girl in the middle of everyone. "Hey guys." Said Embry. I smiled at them and waved at Kim. "Well you know Jared, Kim, Seth, and Quil. These ladies over here are Claire and Leah; Claire is Quil's imprint." I looked at her, she was about four and smiled at me. "And Leah is Seth's sister." She smiled at me kindly. "And Sue, their mom." He pointed at Seth and Leah. "And Billy Black, Jacob's dad, and Old Quil. Quil's grandfather, they are the elders of both packs." Right, I nodded understanding. We sat down in the middle of Kim and Quil. Soon enough Jake joined us; two people behind him. They were both extremely beautiful with golden eyes, one of them looked about eighteen, the other maybe five. "Alaya this is Bella." He pointed to the older one. "And Renesmee." he looked at me. I nodded. "Right, the vampires." I confirmed. "Actually it's one vampire and a half." Muttered Leah. "So All Mighty Alpha, what food have you brought?" asked Leah looking at Jacob.

I stared at Bella and Renesmee. They seemed so normal and looked human. Their skin was a beautiful pale white and their eyes a brown gold. "Don't let it fool you." Whispered Embry in my ear, putting his arm around me. "You're so warm." I muttered to myself. "Wolf thing, we go up to 108 degrees, can't really go to a normal doc-" He started. "Cause you should be dead with a fever like that." I finished for him smiling.

So, suddenly I was sucked into the world of Werewolves, Vampires and Legends. It seemed unreal. But for now, I guess I could let myself think that it was dream. Just until this evening is over, then I could figure out what to do about the bad vampires, the baby my sister was carrying, and how to tell my parents that I was in love. How fun.

--

Hello!!

How did you like it?

I hope you did, let me know if you have any ideas =)

Xxx

iIce


	3. Better Days

_Hey Guys!_

_I'm sorry I totally forgot to update! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!_

_Anyway, since it's been a while I hope you all remember what happened last time =)_

_Enjoyy!_

_Xx_

_--_

The bonfire ended quickly as Embry reminded me that my parents expected me home by ten. He drove me home, we talked, we laughed, we joked, it was one of the best nights in my life, at least it was until I was sent back to reality standing in front o my house.

I kissed Embry's cheek quickly and entered, knowing that my parents would be ready to bombard me with questions. "How was it?" "Who is he?" "Are you hurt?" I ignored them completely and ran up the stairs.

I woke up on Sunday morning knowing that I would only be doing homework today. English, Physics, History and Mathematics. Most boring Sunday that I have had in a while, but then again anything I did was boring in compare to yesterday night. Embry was running patrols today, Kim was busy with her sister, everyone else was doing homework and the dance studio isn't open today.

The door slammed open and I didn't even have to look up to know that Lisa had entered my room "I'm busy." I stated still not looking up "I need to borrow your clothes." She said not bothering to ask "Where are you going?" I asked "I have a date." She said looking through my clothes "Have you told him you're pregnant?" I asked mildly interested "Shut up." She snapped taking my pair of skinny jeans and a bright pink shirt that I never wore "Those jeans are gonna make your butt look huge." I said in response the door slammed shut.

The day went slowly, I finished my homework and took out my sketch book and started drawing a face, a child like face, one that I did not recognize. After some time Katie came into my room and told me that dinner was ready, I ate with my family in silence.

I showered trying to get Lisa's face out of my mind, she was ruining everything. Every time I kept her secret like a good sister and it was eating me up slowly. I didn't know what to do anymore. I got out of the shower sighing, I started drying my hair with Lisa's face still in my thought. I heard a small click, first I thought it was my hairdryer, looking down I expected to see something broken, but there was nothing. I heard another click and looked around, walking to the window I was that Embry was standing outside throwing rocks at the window next to mine. "Unless you want to wake my parents, you might want to throw rocks at my window." I said poking my head out of my window. He looked at me a smile spreading on his face "Move over." He said, I did and he jumped up to my window "Wolf thing." He stated as he climbed into my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping my parents didn't hear anything "Getting out of patrols." He looked around my room, in that moment I wished I had cleaned up. "Sorry, if I'd have known I would have cleaned up." I said embarrassed "No, I like it." He said sitting down on my bed "You said something yesterday." I pressed my lips together "I did." "Your sister." I closed my eyes and nodded "Do you want to explain that?" he asked, I sighed switching of the light of my room so that he couldn't see my expression, I laid down on my bed next to him and started explaining.

"We lived in New York before we came here, and my sister has always been a bit of a rebellious person, she took a liking to the wrong people and always got things mixed up. She got drunk, she took drugs and she did it all without my parents finding out. It got so bad that she got crazy addicted and she was sent to rehab, around that time she was also kicked out of school for getting drunk on campus, it all sort of lead up to La Push. I was always the one covering for her, when she went to rehab I made a fake acceptance letter saying that she was accepted at a music camp for a few weeks, when she got drunk I said that one of her friends got busted and that she was expelled for not saying who. My parents seemed to find that good enough and didn't ask again." I sighed as he came to lay next to me, he put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head "And now, well now she got herself pregnant, no one knows how and all my parents think is that she's got a continues flu. I know it's stupid but what am I supposed to do, she's my sister." I felt him nod against my head "I get it, but why come here?" "I don't know, I guess Charlie knows a few people around here and he thought maybe I we would move away from New York we could all start over."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, I was at a loss for words, just like I was at a loss for an answer "I don't know." I said burying my face in his chest "What would happen if you told your parents?" "They would most likely kick her out, I'm pretty sure they could deal with the drugs and the alcohol but a pregnancy at the age of eighteen that's where it ends." I heard him sigh "Can I do anything?" he asked, I shook my head "Just being here would be enough." "I'd be here even without you asking, you know that." I smiled to myself "But it still doesn't change the fact that I can't stop her from ruining her life." "Sometimes there are things that you can't change." "But I want to change it." I said stubbornly, he chuckled "I know."

We changed subject and ended up talking about him, it was only him and his mom. They lived alone near the beach, Jake and Quil were his two best friends and he enjoyed being a werewolf. "You know how all the stereotyping starts when you get to high school, well it's different here, in La Push your either all related or your good friends, it's not possible to not like someone around here." He said quietly "Yeah, it's really different from New York." I said.

We fell asleep that way and in the morning he was gone, his skin was so hot that I slept without covers just his arms wrapped around me; Katie came into my room to wake "You left your window open? It must have been freezing." She said closing it, I smiled to myself "I must have forgotten to close it last night." I lied; I walked up to my desk looking for my eyeliner when I saw a little note "See you at school."I got dressed quickly and met her downstairs, I was amazed to see Lisa sitting there "Are you ready to go?" she asked, I nodded confused.

We walked to school silently until I said "What are you doing?" I asked "Going to school." She said "But why?" "Just drop it okay." She said, and I knew it was an order not a request, I would get it out of her later and she knew that, but for now she would be safe. I met Embry in school and introduced them properly, when Embry looked at her I saw pity and understanding in his eyes, he was sad for her.

At lunch I was happy to see that Lisa had found friends, she sat with Martha and a few other girls, I sat with Embry and the rest of the protectors, taking out my sketch book I looked at Lisa, she was laughing pushing her hair over her shoulder, keeping that picture in my mind and I started drawing her, not looking up anymore.

"Wow chilled." I looked to see who had spoken to me, sure enough Jared was looking over my shoulder at the black and white portrait of Lisa "That's amazing." He said taking my book out of my hands and flipping through the different pictures of Kim, Emily, Renesmee, Embry and finally the baby that I had drawn last night "Who is this?" he asked holding it up, I looked at Embry for a brief second "My cousin." I said quietly, Embry smiled at me silently giving me strength with his eyes.

Those eyes that gave me a reason to wake up every morning.

"What about this?" he asked holding up a picture of a boy that I once knew "That's a friend of mine." Kim looked at the picture "Why does it 'Rest in Peace' then?" she asked curiously "He died a few years ago." I said holding down the sob that was coming up my throat, I saw everyone's expression change into sadness and pity "Anyway, want to see my latest picture?" I asked hoping to change the mood. I took my book out of Jared's hands and started to draw an old lady with a lot of pimples and an extremely large nose "Is that Mrs. Lucida?" asked Embry smiling "Yeah, just how everyone else sees her." Mrs. Lucida was an unfriendly person that worked at the reception in school, she was extremely impolite and bold.

Everyone laughed and the tension in the air disappeared as Seth told us all a joke that wasn't actually funny. As school ended Embry walked me home with Lisa walking next to us "So have you always lived here?" asked Lisa looking around me at Embry "Yeah, it's always been just me and my mum, and this has always been home." Something changed in Lisa's expression "Home." She said quietly to herself, then she looked up and smiled at him genuinely "That's nice." It was a truthful smile, one that I hadn't seen since we left New York.

Lisa's mood changed today, she seemed much more positive and happy. I knocked on her door in the evening and saw her sitting on her bed with her laptop on her knees "Lisa." I started looking for the right words "What are you doing?" I asked sitting down at the edge of her bed "Living." She said quietly "Lisa, I can live with the drinking and the drugs but your pregnant Lisa, you have a baby inside of you." I said hoping she would understand "I know." She said moving her laptop onto her bed and sitting up facing me "Lisa that is a human being inside you, are you sure you know what your doing?" "I'm keeping the child, and I'm going to raise him, I'm going to do what our parents never did and be there." "Lisa, you drink every weekend how can you expect yourself to raise a child if you can barely take care of yourself?" I asked softly "I'm stopping." She said, I smiled sadly, we both knew what a load of bull that was "Please, I'm just asking you to consider what your doing to not only yourself anymore." I turned and left to go to my room to catch some Z's.

"Move over." Whispered a voice in the middle of the night, I looked up and saw Embry hovering over me, I did as he wished and moved over falling back into sleep as his arms wrapped around me softly. As I woke in the morning he had left again but I knew that I hadn't just dreamt it because I found his sweatshirt laying over my hair in the morning.

Getting dressed I threw it over my clothes and walked down to the kitchen grabbing an apple "Is that new?" asked Katie looking over her shoulder starring at the black hoodie I was wearing "No."I said smiling to her breathing in Embry's sweet scent. Lisa came down the stairs too holding her stomach with one hand and her school bag with the other "Morning." She said smiling at me, I smiled at her wondering what had happened last night to make her so happy.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

--

_Hey sorry for the long wait!!  
Let me know what you though_

_xxxx_


End file.
